


Between two fires

by WahlBuilder



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration in Two Holes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Intersex Astartes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohthere Wyrdmake enjoys his time with his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between two fires

**Author's Note:**

> In a perfect universe, where the Heresy never happens and Ohrmuzd is alive and well...

He had other lovers but nobody has ever made him boneless, speechless, like the twins can. Lying on his side and looking into Ahzek's blue eyes, he barely remembers he has to breathe, with those eyes pinning him down, with the scent of the twins, so alike, and yet subtly different from each other. Incense and spice and ink, but Ahzek has the earthy scent of soil from when he goes to his vineyards, and Ohrmuzd has trails of golden smell of sunkissed skin flowing after him, from spending too much time outside.

When Ohrmuzd's hand comes around him and hooks Ohthere's leg over Ahzek's hip, he shudders. Unlike Ohthere’s kin, the Crimson King’s children grow no beards and the oils they use are different from those the Space Wolves use.

He wears their scent for days.

Ohrmuzd presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, and his spirit brushes Ohthere’s, calling for attention, but then, half-closing his eyes, Ohthere feels Ohrmuzd slipping closer to Ahzek. Always together, the twin stars, revolving around each other in perfect balance. And now, they are pulling him in, too.

Everything is too much: his heavy breathing and their calmness, the way his eyelids droop but he forces his eyes open, the bright shine in Ahzek’s blue eyes, Ohrmuzd’s breath on his neck, warm and wet. Ohrmuzd slides his palm up and down his thigh, as if soothing a skittish animal.

They don’t call him an animal, though, unlike many others.

Ohrmuzd moves closer, presses his chest to Ohthere’s back, but the Wolf can’t look away from Ahzek, captured by his eyes. He can’t quite tell who strokes his thigh again, he thinks it might be Ahzek this time, in calming, hypnotic patterns. He feels more than sees Ohrmuzd’s hand moving between them, and when it guides Ahzek into Ohthere, where he is so wet the sheets must be ruined, the Wolf forgets how to breathe. Maybe how to exist, too.

They don’t give him time to adjust and immediatelly Ohrmuzd takes him from behind, slick with oils, but it burns in contrast with Ahzek’s smooth glide inside him. He wraps his arms around Ahzek, digging nails into scented skin to hold onto something as they start to move, shallow, not enough and too much at once.

He doesn’t need much, though, and comes with his cock trapped between his and Ahzek’s bodies as Ohrmuzd snakes his hands to his chest and twists his nipples. Ohthere gasps and shudders and they continue their lazy movement inside him, counterpoint to each other. Ohrmuzd chuckles into his neck and licks his skin, leaving a cooling wet stripe. Ohthere tries to catch his breath, his muscles twitching around their lengths. They are not as big as his kin or some of his previous lovers, but they move in perfect synch, and Ahzek laughs breathlessly when Ohthere leans forward to bite a kiss onto his lips.

One of Ohrmuzd’s hands presses against his primary heart and the other reaches over Ohthere to entwine figners with Ahzek.

He watches, transfixed, as Ahzek’s eyes flutter closed, and grunts when they thrust into him together and release their seed inside. The thought of everyone knowing that he is used by both twins makes a shiver ripple through him, and Ahzek moans softly into his cheek.

Ohthere is not sure he will be able to move in the next hour or so. He is content with lying tangled with them, but a thought finally finds its way into his fogged mind.

‘You are still hard,’ he rasps. They are, and still inside him, and it would have been uncomfortable if it wasn’t so breathtakingly hot.

Ahzek cracks open one sky-blue eye, but it is the other, chuckling with dark promises that coil in Ohthere’s gut, who says, ‘We are in heat.

‘And we are not finished with you, Wolf.’


End file.
